Peter Chimaera Repost Anthology
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: All the other "remofed" works of renowned badfic author, Peter Chimaera, have been reposted here for your entertainment. Have fun.
1. DIGIMON SAVEZ THE WROLD!

**NOTE: I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR THIS. ALL THESE STORIES ARE BELONGING TO PETER CHIMAERA! PLEASE THANK YOU TO THANKS HIM AND FANS FOR THESE REPOSTS! THEY NEED READ FOR LULZ FOR BEST FUN! THANKS. **

DIGIMON SAVEZ THE WROLD!1111

By Peter Chimaera

CHAPTER ONE:

Chaos in the lab

The wind flowed spraying like into Digimon's face but he was not intrested. The wrold needed to be saved becuse an evil scintist had created a machine that culd destory it! Digimon has a hard time getting into the scientist lair where the man had a gun.

"It's too late," he smiled. It was an evil smile that he held the gun with.

"No it's not too late YOU MONSTER! I WIIL DESTORY YOU!" and he charged. And he used his digimon powar to kill him. The wrold was saved from evil.

"Hooray I saved the wolrd!" he shouted. "THE WORLD IS SAFE"

CHAPTER TWO:

Digimon goes home

But he found that on the way home there was no road. It was too late like the scintist said. He had already destored the road and the people were trapped on the island that they were trapped in.

There was nothing he could do. So he went home and cried

**TEH EDN**


	2. DIGIMON 2: THE RETURN OF DIGIMON

DIGIMON 2: RETURN OF DIGIMON

By Peter Chimaera

CHAPTER ONE:

The robot fight

It was been two yeers since teh scintist destoryed the road. Digimon now lerned to eb mor epowarfull to fight the evli!

So he bilt robot body becus the wrold was in danger of a evil digimon.

"You cans not be stopped!" Digimon sayd "You arr my twin borthr!"

"Thats rite. Not even you can stop me!" So they foughted an Digimon's robot suit powerd its laser shoot and blew up teh evil Digimon.

Auther's note: In chapter 2, the evil Digimon is not reely dead. It swa a trick!

CHAPTER 2:

Surprise attack

Digimon was ta hom eatnig breffist. He ate a omelette and toast with english muffins and he had bagels and Cap'n Crunch.

He was also eating orange juice a muffin and sausage and a bacon piece but he also ate just bread.

Hsi gilrfrend was kiss him "Good morning" say.

But evil Digimon came out fridge and shotted "H-a-a-a-a-a-a-a! I will kill you Digimon!"

Ther was no time for robot so he went right for the fight.

They punched the ceiling and flew to fighting in space.

"I am created by the evil scintist" he sayd! "I will destoy all the roads and no one can go on them!"

"No! Then people are tarpped and tehy will be stuck!"

"Ha-ha-ha I do not care but you will die now"

They foughts for a long time until they were tired form the fight and Digimon killed him with lethal blow.

"Impossible! I! Cannot be stopped!" Then explosion.

When good Digimon came back he wanted find his girfrend but she leaved. It was too late.

"Sarah! You moved to Englind too soon and I did't say bye!"

But she was gon.

THE END


	3. The Simpsons Dinner

The Simpsons Dinner

Marge had to tell the Homer news. "I am glucky that my sisters are coming over do dinner" "OH DOH" and he dropped his hammer on foot because he was fixing dog house of Sanas little holper when the big news came and he was so shocked of anger that he dorped it right on his so much toes.

Chapter Two they come over

Pass the onions "No, Selma" and Homer ate so many opork chops that he went "I dont feel so good" and ran to the bathroom "Hwere did homer go" "He went to bathroom dont call your father homer" And maggie create suck noise and shurgged her shoulders because it is all about homers eating too much all the time. Mr. Burns cammed over and rung the doorbelt. Marge took off her apron "Ill get it. don't be a hurry" But turns out at the door it was Mr. Burns! "I am doing off hours performance review and I need to speech to Homer Simpsons or he gets fired" "But he is in bathroom?what a predicament"

Chapter Three Homer has to get his job back

"Mr. Burns I missed performance review but wanted to get my old job back" "No it is too late I have replaced you with ned F;landers" "doh" "Googly doo mr. Homer I am workling at that power plant you work at" "Ho home flanders" "Okalaydokalry" But he thought it was Mr. Burns telling him and went hom so Dr. Burns had to fire him!

Chapter four

"Hahahahayou lost your job" Homer said to Flanders and Falnders house where they were having barbeque to celebrate Ned Flanders birthday "It was a pickle" "UR NOT MAD" And homer went home and slamped the door on his foot "not again on my foot" and zelma was still there and laughed at him badly and so did others like bumblebeeman also but Peater Graffin did not since hes on a different show.


	4. Knuckles Vses the Fox Power

Knuckles Vses the Fox Power

Kunckles was sitting on the broked tree barnch where when Tails came but not really Tails came to see him.

"Knockles we need your halp"o he said the fox said with a inquiring speech.

"What's wrong Tails hold on you are not Tails" He looked and Tails only had one tail so he did not have two tails

"No I am Shadow but Enerjax turned me into a fox"

"How can that be'll?"

"Enerjax discovered an new chaos emerald now ther are 12! And he is using his power to turn all the animals into soxes"

"This is bad news I have to help but I will not ask Sonic for help"

Knuckles trained at the forest until he was ready "I am ready"

When he found Enerjax CHAPTER TWO: LOOK OUT KNACKLES

Knuckles arrive at the emerald hills but found out that Enerjax was not there but in green hills zone so knucles went there instead. It took him 30 minutes because he was tired

Enerjax tried to turn Knuckles into a fox too but Knuckles was smart and jumped around Enerjax's power. Knuckles punched him but Enerjax blocked it and then Knuckles punched him again.

"Very clever Mr. Knuckles" and Enerjax went to laugh but that opened up the opportunity and Knuckles threw his hardest bunch that made Enerxj split in half but it was his power that did it and he turned into two Enerjaxes.

"I forgot you have the power to turn into two Enerjexes"

"Now you can remember to die, Knuckles" So then

So Knuckles used his power of create portal that creeted portal between the two enerjaskc and sucked them into each other

"OH BONZO" and he exploded into himselfeachother and fell into guts all over the green hills

"Time to dynamite our great victory" Knuclkes posed his self and they were all happy for the end of that mischief

All the foxes turned back into their other animals except one was a still fox. "What happened? Is the magic still working on your?"

"No, said the fox" the fox said "I am Starfox" And Starfox flew away on his Arwing.

Sonic showed up at just that time "You saved the animals without me"

Knookles laughed "Ha ha you are too slow this time you fucking."

THE END


	5. Quarter-Life: Halfway to Destruction

ATUHOR'S NOSE:

Uncycylopedia (which is online encyclopidia like wikiped) said I was writing story called Quarter-Life: Halfway to Destruction and dontn't know where come but I decide to write anyway.

CHAPTER ONE: WHAT IT MEANS

Gordon Freechmen was studying in his was studying laboratoried.

Fellow scientist cow-orker Jimm said "Gordon Freemant what are you working on"

"UI have discovered new radoactive isatope but it is so vollatile that it does not have a half-life but quarter-life so we must observe with hasty"

Juts then a headcrab went on Jimms head OH NO WHERE DID HEADCRAB COME FROM! GHordon wents to get his crowbarb ut it was missing so hhad to borrow a claymore sword. He hits teh headcrab and Jimm was okay but his head was cut

"Watch where you swings at me just kidding thanks"

" HAha" They laughed

"Whait oh no where id isotop?"

"UIt is been stoled!"

CHAPTER TWO: THEY REVOCER TEH ISOTROPE BUT THEY DON'T

Gordon and Jimm arrived at teh alien scene where a bad guy from the game said "I have take the isotope and it will cause meltdown!"

"NO, NOT ALL OF DALLAS!" Which swas target of where they were and it was nice place and my friend lives there.

"IF YOU DO NOT AGREE TO MY DEMANS"

"TOO LATE" and the isotope hit quarterlife and teh room was slowly become vaporize

"Ew must escapes out of here fastly" but Jimm was already blowed to smitheroons.

CHAPTER THREE: DESTRUACTION IS IMMINANT

"This is Gordon Freeman how do we contain teh meltdown? I know!"

And he used portals to push henemy headquarters into a portal so Dallas wouldnt melt down and it would only go off harmless in Atlantic ocean.

"Hooray I scucceeded at winning the mission"

"Not so fast, Mr. Gordon"

What happens next? You deiside!

Tahnks for reading please buy my book at peterchimaera .com i am poor :(


	6. Batman: NEMESIS FIGHT

BATMAN: NEMESIS FIGHT

The Joker was Batman's evli nemisis and tehy foughts too many times so now Batman was tired.  
"Morning Alfred" he said as he took off his bat suit.  
"I made yuo teh eggs." And Bruce Wayne ate the eggs. But too bad becaus Joker knew what Batmans scret idenity was Bruce Wayne and came to combat him.  
"No! You can not hurt the master Wayne" said Alferd and he was killed by the Joker's men.  
"Good shoot!" shouted Joker at the gun man.  
Batman wsa very angary for the kill of hsi frend so he shouted "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" and shoot a big fireball like on Dragonball Z.  
Joker was exploded over all the place and turned into a ghost. So Batman needed to fight with gohst powars to fight Joker's ghost.  
Hsi magic baterang flew and cut Joker head off.  
"I safed the day!" Batman shouted..

Later he wsa having sex with Catwoman becuas she was good now. But after tehy wer done she laufhed.  
"Hah." seh said "taht was a trick. I am not good lkie I sad. I am alyaws evil!" and she teird to kill him with a knife.  
Batman had too use his refelxes to sotp the knife and kciked her.  
Robin ran into to see what was noise and saw that it was naked Catwoman.  
"Oh no, is Catwoman!"  
Catwomna tried now to kill Robin but she msised and Robin pncuhed her to go threw the window and she fel down and died.  
"Batamn" Robin said and he was sad "I dont want to fight criem any more. I am tired of kiling." and he left.  
"No! Robin!" But it was teh end. Adn he nevr saw Robin afetr that.


End file.
